The King of Coffee
by RyeoEunRim
Summary: Balas dendam merupakan sesuatu yang salah menurut orang beriman. Tapi menurutnya benar karena balas dendam ini berkaitan dengan hidup ayahnya yang dipenjara karena sebuah tuduhan tanpa fakta. HunKai / Sehun! Kai! GS!


Chapter 1

The King of Coffee

Author: RyeoKaiSoo/ Park EunRim

Rated: T

Pairing: HunKai, KrisKai, etc.

Warning: GS, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan, dll

Summary: Balas dendam merupakan sesuatu yang salah menurut orang beriman. Tapi menurutnya benar karena balas dendam ini berkaitan dengan hidup ayahnya yang dipenjara karena sebuah tuduhan tanpa fakta.

2010, Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Kopi bisa dibilang sudah menjadi keluarganya. Tidak satu detikpun ia tidak menghirup aroma kopi yang dibuat oleh Ayahnya. Seperti pagi ini, saat bangun dari tidurnya ia sudah bisa menghirup aroma kopi buatan Ayahnya.

"Appa, kapan Appa bangun dan mulai meracik kopi?" tanyanya seraya duduk di kursi makan keluarga mereka, memperhatikan Ayahnya yang masih asik dengan merengut tidak mendapat balasan dari Ayahnya yang sepertinya sedang bereksperimen dengan macam-macam kopi yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Appa!"

"Hm, Sehun-ah, sarapan sudah ada makanlah duluan" perintah Ayahnya-Siwon agar anaknya-Sehun tidak mengganggunya. Sehun menggeleng yang pasti tidak dilihat oleh Siwon, ia menghampiri Siwon dan memperhatikan Ayahnya yang masih menghaluskan kopi dan memanaskan susu.

"Appa sudah terkenal menjadi barista, kenapa masih membuat resep baru? Bukankah kedai kita sudah laris dan ramai" tanya Sehun menatap note-note kecil yang tertempel di dinding yang bertuliskan komposisi kopi-kopi yang pernah Siwon buat. Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"Appa ingin memuaskan pelanggan dengan cara membuat kopi yang tidak bisa ditiru orang lain, seperti yang Eomma minta" Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar Eommanya disebut Siwon. Apa cinta mereka sangat kuat sampai-sampai Siwon masih bisa membuat kopi meskipun sumber inspirasinya sudah tiada.

"Cha… cobalah dan katakan dengan jujur bagaimana rasanya"

"Gomawo, Appa" Sehun menerima kopi itu dengan senang hati meminumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya masih sama saja membuat Siwon mengernyit heran.

"Wae? Apa seburuk itu?"tanya Siwon hati-hati. Sehun masih diam dengan ekspresi wajah datar, tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun entah enak atau terlalu pahit. Sehun yang melihat wajah Siwon berubah sedih tersenyum lebar.

"Appa, aku bercanda. Apa pernah Appa membuat kopi yang tidak enak, ini enak sekali" puji Sehun dengan senyum bahkan ia meminum habis kopi buatan Ayahnya. Siwon menjitak kepala Sehun yang berani mengerjainya seperti tadi.

"Cepat bersihkan badanmu dan berangkat sekolah" perintah Siwon, ia merebut gelas bekas kopi yang masih dijilati Sehun. Sehun merengut dan berjalan pergi dari dapur. Sejak Ibunya meninggal 4 tahun lalu Sehun menjadi pengganti Ibu untuk mencicipi kopi Ayahnya yang pernah kadang-kadang gagal, karena kebiasaan itu lidah Sehun bisa merasakan campuran apa saja yang ada di dalam kopi itu, seperti Ibunya.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar bernuansa cream, putih, dan acak-acakkan seorang gadis nampak masih tertidur pulas di ranjang putihnya yang tidak kalah berantakannya. Majalah, bungkus makanan serta laptop miliknya menghiasi kasur dan lantai kamarnya. Yang membuat menarik adalah dinding kamarnya tertempel banyak poster dan kertas-kertas berisi resep kopi.

"AISH JINJJA! KIM KAI! KIM KAI!"

Gadis itu-Kim Kai menggeliat dalam tidurnya mendengar suara yang sangat berisik dipagi hari seperti ini. Dengan ogah-ogahan Kai membuka matanya, menampilkan iris cokelat terang yang masih merah karena mengantuk.

"Eomma! Aku masih mengantuk!" balas Kai malas, ia menarik selimutnya dan kembali tidur. Ibunya-Ryeowook masuk dan memukuli Kai agar segera bangun. Kai terpaksa membuka matanya dan menjauh dari pukulan Ryeowook yang semakin mengganas.

"Appo! Eomma!"

"Apa kau tidak lihat matahari sudah tinggi? Cepat bangun dan bereskan kamarmu yang persis seperti kandang babi" perintah Ryeowook menunjuk bungkus snack serta gelas kopi entah sejak kapan ada di situ. Kai menggaruk rambutnya mendengar omelan Ryeowook yang selalu saja sama setiap pagi.

"Paling tidak bangunkan aku sedikit lebih layak" rengek Kai lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka jendela serta gordennya.

"Setelah beres baru boleh kau sarapan"

Kai hanya bergumam hm saja sebagai jawaban ya. Ia melirik pintu kamarnya yang kembali tertutup dengan lega, tatapannya beralih ke sebuah bangunan toko yang tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Gedung itu adalah kedai kopi milik keluarga Oh, kedai kopi kopinya adalah anak dari barista itu yang tampan.

"Aku akan minum kopi di sana" gumam Kai menatap toko itu penuh harap.

.

.

Seperti rencanannya Kai membeli kopi di kedai Oh yang sangat ramai apalagi tempat anak barista terkenal itu membantu Ayahnya. Kai merengut tidak mendapat tempat di depan kasir itu, terpaksa ia duduk di depan dinding kaca kedai ini menunggu antrian panjang para pengunjung.

"Hah… lebih baik aku minum di kedai kopi yang lain" gumam Kai bosan menatap antrian pengunjung semakin ramai. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, menatap lurus ke depan, sesekali matanya melirik ponselnya memastikan pukul berapa sekarang.

"Tumben kau tidak minum apapun" Kai mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara seseorang seperti bicara padanya. Seseorang itu adalah anak barista itu-Oh Sehun. Kai hanya diam saja melihat Sehun mengambil tempat di sampingnya, memberikannya satu cangkir espresso dan memberi isyarat agar meminum kopi itu.

"Gamsahamnida"

Lagi, Sehun membalas ucapan Kai dengan isyarat berupa anggukan kepala. Ia melirik meja kasir yang sekarang di isi oleh karyawan lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut mengantri?" tanya Sehun memulai percakapan mereka meskipun tidak saling mengenal ataupun mengetahui nama masing-masing. Kai diam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, apa ia harus bilang ia tidak ikut mengantri karena tidak mendapat tempat di dekat kasir? Sepertinya pilihan itu harus di coret, pilihan itu lebih terkesan kalau dirinya sangat menginginkan tempat di dekat kasir.

"Aku… sedang malas mengantri jadi lebih baik menunggu saja" alasan kedua yang menurutnya masuk akal. Ternyata benar perkiraannya, Sehun mengangguk paham atau tidak ingin memperpanjang percakapan mereka. Sesungguhnya Kai ingin sekali bertukar nomor ponsel atau paling tidak nama tapi keberanian itu sangat kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjaga kasir? Kau malah lebih memilih mengantar kopi ini" tanya Kai memulai percakapan barunya. Meskipun begitu Kai sedikit senang karena anak dari barista kedai ini yang mengantar kopi untuknya, bisa dibilang kopi ini khusus untuknya. Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"30 menit lagi bus yang menuju SMAku akan datang. Jadi, Appa menyuruhku untuk menunggu saja dan menggantikan posisi kasir karyawan lain"

"Dan antrian wanita tadi menjadi sedikit teratur karena kau tidak ada" tambah Kai menyindir antrian yang cukup padat tadi tiba-tiba sedikit lenyap. Sehun kembali tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan bibir tipis itu yang sekarang melengkung itu sangat indah. Sehun juga berpikiran konyol dengan para wanita itu, kenapa mereka mengantri kopi hanya untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Kau tahu darimana aku menyuKai espresso?" tanya Kai pelan. Sehun diam cukup lama sebelum menjawab, ia memang sering melihat Kai datang sendiri atau beramai-ramai dengan temannya sampai-sampai ia hafal dengan wajah Kai. Tapi apa ia harus mengatakan itu? Ia jadi terkesan selalu memperhatikan Kai secara diam-diam, tapi jelas saja ia hafal dengan Kai hampir setiap hari gadis berkulilt tan itu datang ke kedai.

"Aku sering melayanimu saat membeli ini jadi aku pikir kau menyuKainya karena itu aku membawakanmu ini" Kai ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Sehun. Mereka kembali diam, Kai sibuk menghabiskan espresso milknya sementara Sehun menatapi Kai. Entah kenapa ia lebih senang menatapi wajah gadis di hadapannya ini ketimbang gadis lain. Menurutnya gadis tan ini, menarik, kalem (sepertinya), dan sangat menyuKai kopi. Terbukti dengan carameminum kopinya cukup anggun, tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang sengaja mampir hanya untuk menatapi wajahnya bukan menikmati kopi buatan ayahnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke halte bus dan membayar kopi ini" Kai tersenyum kecil ke arah Sehun, senyum sangat kecil sebelum ia berjalan ke kasir dan keluar kedai. Sehun memperhatikannya, sejak bangun dari duduknya, membayar di kasir, keluar kedai bahkan sampai punggung mungil berbalut seragam SMA berwarna sama dengannya yang berarti mereka satu sekolah tapi Sehun jarang melihatnya. Meskipun begitu dia gadis yang pertama kali menarik perhatiannya. Apapun yang di lakukan gadis itu menurutnya menarik untuk di amati.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berjas hitam, kemja putih, sepatu hitam, dan wajah angkuhnya memasuki kedai kopi Siwon. Dengan tidak sopannya ia masuk ke dalam dapur meskipun sudah di halangi beberapa karyawan. Siwon yang mendengar suara keributan segera keluar dari dapur dan menemui sumber keributan itu. Bukan mata tajam ataupun umpatan keluar dari mulut Siwon melainkan senyum tipis. Sumber keributan itu adalah Choi Seunghyun, sahabat lamanya sekaligus pemasok kopi untuk kedainya. Siwon menghampiri karyawannya dan berbisik kalau itu tamunya, ia mengajak Seunghyun masuk ke ruangannya agar lebih nyaman mengobrol.

"Kau berkunjung? Tumben sekali" canda Siwon. Seunghyun tersenyum tipis, ia mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna kuning menyerahkannya pada Siwon agar di bacanya.

"Ige mwoya?" tanya Siwon membuka map tersebut dan membacanya dengan seksama. Sebuah berkas perpanjangan kontrak di antara mereka yang sudah hampir habis.

"Untung kau mengingatkanku"

Seunghyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. Siwon segera mentanda tanganinya dan mengembalikan berkas itu.

"Apa ada hal lain?" tanya Siwon. Seunghyun mengangguk, ia meminum kopi yang dibuat oleh pegawai Siwon lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kopi buatan pegawaimu berbeda meskipun resepnya sama" Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar pujian Seunghyun soal kopi buatannya. "Aku serius tapi aku sayang sekali melihat bisnismu ini" ucap Seunghyun menatap ruang kerja Siwon yang kecil serta tempat pengunjung minum kopi itu sangat kecil menurutnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Siwon hati-hati. Seunghyun sedikit membetulkan posisi duduknya sertas jas hitamnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Maksudku, apa tempat ini tidak terlalu kecil? Aku kasihan melihat pelangganmu, mereka sampai duduk di luar kedai hanya untuk meminum satu gelas kopi. Apa kau tidak berencana merenofasi atau pindah ke gedung yang lebih besar lagi?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar jawaban dan pertanyaan Seunghyun yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya. Itu benar, meskipun di luar ia sudah menyediakan tempat tapi tetap saja itu di luar. Ia juga kasihan tapi mereka tetap saja ingin minum kopi tempatnya meskipun harus minum di luar.

"Tapi, aku belum mempunyai cukup uang. Uang yang ada di tabunganku untuk persiapan anakku sekolah menjadi barista. Dia ingin menjadi barista sepertiku, sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun sebelum dia meninggal"

Seunghyun mengangguk, ia menatap sebuah bingKai foto keluarga Siwon. Ada Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Sehun, keluarga bahagia yang membuatnya iri. Iri selama ini dengan kehidupan Siwon yang selalu bahagia tanpa masalah yang besar.

"Uangmu belum cukupkan? Karena itu aku menawarkan sebuah kerja sama" ucap Seunghyun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan map lain berisi dokumen kerja sama pabrik minuman kopi. Siwon menggeleng, menolak kerja sama seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja sama untuk pabrik minuman kopi seperti itu. Menurutku kopi itu harus dibuat oleh tangan dan langsung di hidangkan bukan dibuat kemasan dan bisa disimpan berbulan-bulan, itu bukan kopi" Seunghyun berdecak mendengar alasan kolot sahabatnya ini.

"Ayolah, ini bisnis yang menguntungkan. Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang, kabari aku segera tentang keputusanmu" ucap Seunghyun menyerahkan lagi dokumen kerja sama itu. Ia keluar dari ruangan Siwon dengan senyum misterius yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu arti dari senyum itu.

Di dalam ruangan, Siwon membaca dokumen itu dengan seksama. Memang menguntungkan tapi, sebagai barista tidak mungkin ia menyajikan kopi yang sudah diberi banyak pengawet bahkan rasa kopi yang sesungguhnya sudah hilang karena bahan-bahan itu. Kalau ia menyetujui kontrak kerja sama ini maka ia sama saja membohongi publik kalau kopi ini adalah kopi segar padahal tidak. Ia melirik foto keluarganya, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun.

"Coba saja kau di sini, aku bisa berdiskusi denganmu" gumam Siwon menatap senyum istrinya yang hanya bisa ia kenang melalui foto ini saja.

.

.

.

Sampai di sekolahnya Kai langsung bercerita tentang kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya senang bukan main. Bahkan teman-temannya harus menutup telinga karena mendengar pekikan girang Kai yang benar-benar memekakan telinga.

"Kai-ya, apa dia benar-benar tampan?" tanya Krystal yang tidak kalah penasaran dengan Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Kai mengangguk semangat ditambah dua jempol memberitahu kalau anak barista itu benar-benar tampan.

"Kulitnya putih, hidung mancung, mata hitam yang terkesan tajam benar-benar menghipnotisku, dan lagi bibir merah tipisnya sangat sexy. Aku tebak pasti dia juga rajin gym, lengannya sangat kekar, dia benar-benar tampan" Kai tersenyum mengingat itu semua. Semua bagian tubuh Sehun yang benar-benar sempurna seperti seorang model.

"Geuraeso, no adel joahae?" tanya Baekhyun meledek rona pipi merah Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul. Krystal dan Xiumin tertawa melihat Kai salah tingkah menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Aku hanya mengaguminya tidak lebih"

"Rasa kagum bisa tumbuh menjadi cinta, siapa tahu itu terjadi padamu" goda Xiumin. Kai menggeleng dengan decihan yang lumayan keras. Mana mungkin ia menyuKai namja asing yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya, mana mungkin aku menyuKainya. Aku hanya kagum saja, ternyata ada namja setampan itu membantu Ayahnya dengan cara menjadi kasir" elak Kai yang mulai kesal dengan godan sahabatnya ini. Dengan kesal dan terburu-buru Kai memberesi buku-bukunya dan berlari menjauhi teman-temannya yang masih menuntut jawaban yang sejelas-jelasnya tentang namja itu.

"YA! YA! YA! Kim Kai!"

.

.

.

Di rumahpun Siwon menatapi dokumen yang diberikan oleh Seunghyun. Ia masih berpikir akan menerimanya atau tidak. Sehun yang baru saja pulang tidak mendapat balasan atas teriakannya buru-buru masuk, ia bernafas lega melihat Siwon tidak apa-apa dan terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Perlahan ia menghampiri Siwon, duduk di hadapan Ayahnya yang masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Appa!" panggil Sehun cukup keras setelah sekian lama menunggu Siwon menatapnya. Siwon segera menyembunyikan map tadi dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun, "Kau sudah pulang? Bersihkan badanmu, setelah itu makan lalu tidur" setelah mengucapkan perintah itu Siwon bergegas pergi tapi tangan Sehun menahan langkah Siwon.

"Apa yang Appa baca?" tanya Sehun melirik map yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh Siwon tapi percuma karena Sehun menuntut jawaban atas isi map ini. Luluh dengan tatapan anaknya seperti itu mau tidak mau Siwon menunjukan map itu dan menceritakan segalanya, mulai dari Seunghyun, kesepakatan mereka, keuntungan jika mereka melakukan ini dan pertimbangan yang Siwon pikirkan sejak tadi.

"Choi Ahjussi, ingin bekerja sama dengan Appa?"tanya Sehun memastikan ucapan Siwon barusan yang dibalas anggukan kecil Siwon. Sehun membaca berkas itu, keuntungan yang sangat fantasis hanya karena sekaleng kopi. Seperti, dalam waktu satu tahun menjual produk ini sudah balik modal, ada lagi jika lima tahun ke depan produk sudah bisa di ekspor ke luar negeri, dan masih banyak keuntungan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Sehun menatap Siwon lalu menaruh berkas itu lagi seraya bertanya, "Appa akan terima tawaran ini?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar pertanyaan anaknya mengenai kerja sama masih berpikir akan menentang jiwanya sebagai barista atau lebih memilih kontrak yang sangat menguntungkan yang tidak datang dua kali. Ia sangat mengenal Seunghyun sangat baik, Seunghyun bukan tipe orang yang memberi kesempatan dua kali, karena itu Siwon benar-benar harus menimbang semua ini.

"Molla" jawaban yang tidak pasti yang Sehun terima. Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk paham dan tidak akan bertanya lebih dari ini karena sepertinya Siwon sangat lelah berpikir tentang kontrak kerja sama ini.

"Aku mandi dulu"

Siwon mengangguk saja membalas perkataan anaknya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, dengan malas-malasan Sehun memasuki kamarnya, merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur empuknya. Hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan, ditambah dengan masalah yang tidak mau ia pikirkan tapi terpikir, masalah kerja sama itu dan sebuah gelang. Mengingat itu, Sehun merogoh celana seragamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah gelang perak yang pasti milik gadis berkulit tan itu.

"Kenapa hidupku mirip seperti drama?" gumam Sehun menatapi gelang perak yang sangat indah melingkari pergelangan tangannya, ia tidak tahu akan bertemu atau tidak dengan gadis tan itu, gadis yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Seutas senyum terpatri mengingat senyum yang tercetak di bibir tebal gadis itu.

.

.

.

Pemilik gelang tersebut sekarang sedang sibuk mengacak-acak kamarnya yang baru saja ia bereskan lima jam yang lalu. Karena perbuatannya itu lantas membuat Ryeowook naik pitam, ia sangat maniak dengan kebersihan dan kerapihan apa lagi anak perempuan. Emosinya sedikit mereda mendengar alasan Kai yang sampai-sampai membuat gadis tan itu uring-uringan.

"Aku mencari gelang pemberian Harabeoji"

Itu alasan yang sangat kuat. Ryeowook sangat mengetahu gelang itu, gelang pemberian terakhir kakek Kai sebelum meninggal. Ayah dari suaminya yang mengenalkan Kai apa itu kopi hingga membuat Kai jatuh cinta dengan tanaman yang memiliki kafein itu, padahal Ayah, Ibu dan adiknya menyuKai teh, entah kenapa Kai sangat menyuKai kopi.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, terakhir dimana kau menyimpannya?" tanya Ryeowook kasihan melihat Kai benar-benar frustasi mencari gelang polos berwarna perak itu. Kai berusaha mengingat kejadian hari ini, tapi ia tidak mengingat secara detail, mungkin jatuh di jalan dan ia harus merelakan gelang itu di pungut oleh orang lain.

"Aku lupa, kalau jatuh di jalan juga pasti sudah di ambil orang" gumam Kai menatap Ryeowook yang mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Gweanchana, kakekmu tidak akan marah. Lebih baik kau tidur atau kerjakan tugasmu"

Kai mengangguk mendapat perintah seperti itu. Beberapa detik setelah Ryeowook pergi, Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih seperti susu. Putih, ia teringat anak barista tampan itu. Kejadian tadi pagi itu benar-benar di luar dugannya, mendapat espresso yang diantar langsung oleh anak barista hebat itu. Memikirkan itu semua membuat Kai menahan teriakan histerisnya.

"Kau benar-benar tampan" gumam Kai tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Benar-benar pria yang tampan.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini kesempatan yang tidak datang dua kali dan keputusan terakhirnya ia akan menerima kontrak kerja sama ini.

" _Pilihan yang bagus, chingu"_ puji Seunghyun mendengar persetujuan Siwon tentang kontrak kerja sama ini. Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Seunghyun tentang keputusannya ini sudah benar. Di seberang sana Seunghyun tersenyum penuh arti lebih tepatnya kemenangan karena Siwon sudah berhasil masuk dalam perangkapnya.

" _Besok malam kau datang ke rumahku untuk mendiskusikan resep untuk minuman kopi kita"_

"Anniyo" tolak Siwon sambil membuka buku yang sudah cukup lapuk. Buku yang berisi resep racikan kopinya selama ini yang rencananya akan di wariskan pada Sehun tapi sepertinya harus ia gunakan untuk membuat minuman kopi instan itu.

"Gunakan saja resepku tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak membocorkan semua ini" pinta Siwon sedikit memerintah dan mengancam Seunghyun. Suara tawa terdengar dari seberang sana sebelum mengiyakan permintaan sahabat sekaligus kakaknya karena Siwon lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, _"Aku akan merahasiakannya kau tenang saja. Kalau kau mau masukkan saja resep itu ke dalam berangkas yang ada di rumahku ini"_

Siwon diam memikirkan tawaran Seunghyun soal berangkas untuk menaruh resep ini. Jujur saja ia masih sedikit ragu soal ini.

"Kita bicarakan besok saja"

" _Hm, aku tutup dulu"_

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengernyit menghirup aroma lain dari arah dapur. Bukan aroma kopi tapi aroma masakan yang cukup enak, ia segera berlari dan yang ia dapati Siwon sedang menatap beberapa makanan.

"Appa! Appa bangun kapan untuk membuat semua ini?" tanya Sehun menatap lapar semua masakan yang dimulai dari soup, telur gulung dan kimchi yang sangat menggugah selera. Siwon bahkan belum menjawab Sehun sudah memakan satu gelur gulung dengan lahap.

"Asin? Atau rasanya aneh?" tanya Siwon duduk di hadapan Sehun, mengisi mangkuk Sehun dengan nasi yang cukup penuh. Sehun tersenyum merasakan telur gulung buatan Siwon tidak kalah dengan buatan Eommanya.

"Anni, rasanya pas. Appa harus mencobanya" Siwon tersenyum mendapat suapan seperti ini. Sehun tersenyum dan kembali memakan telur gulung yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Siwon mengambil kimchi, menyuapkannya ke mulut Sehun yang masih penuh dengan telur gulung.

"Eotte? Apa matang sempurna?" tanya Siwon sedikit khawatir karena ia selalu membuat kimchi yang gagal, tidak matang sempurna. Sehun menggeleng, memberi tanda bahwa kimchinya sangat enak bahkan ia membuka mulutnya untuk disuapi lagi.

"Appa kenapa memasak sarapan seperti ini? Biasanya Appa hanya membuat waffle untukku dan segeles susu, ada apa?" tanya Sehun seteleh menelan kimchi yang disuapi Siwon. Siwon tersenyum cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Appa mengambil keputusan untuk menerima kontrak kerja sama itu"

Sehun memberhentikan tangannya yang bergerak untuk menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya mendengar jawaban Siwon, cukup terkejut dengan keputusan ayahnya yang cukup terburu-buru. Siwon yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sehun bertanya cukup hati-hati, "Wae? Apa kau keberatan? Kalau kau keberatan Appa akan menarik keputusan itu"

Sehun menggeleng, ia segera merubah raut wajahnya seperti biasa, tidak terkejut seperti tadi. "Aku hanya terkejut saja, bukan keberatan. Aku yakin apa yang Appa putuskan itu sudah benar dan tidak salah. Aku percaya pada apapun yang Appa putuskan"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar Sehun menyetujui dan tidak keberatan dengan keputusannya ini. Ia kembali menyuapi Sehun dengan kimchi buatannya yang tumben sekali hari ini berhasil.

"Appa, sebagai tanda terimakasih dan kontrak kerja sama itu aku akan membuat soup dari kimchi ini. Appa harus segera pulang setelah membicarakan kontrak itu" Siwon tertawa mendengar janji Sehun tentang masakan pertama anaknya yang akan ia cicipi nanti.

"Arro arro. Ayo kau harus makan lagi" balas Siwon dengan sebuah suapan kimchi lagi di mulut anaknya. Sehun tersenyum melihat raut wajah senang ayahnya, ini pengalaman bisnis pertama-tidak juga sih- bisnis yang cukup besar maksudnya bagi Siwon.

.

.

.

Cemberut. Ekspresi Kai sejak detik pertama mereke bertemu di kedai kopi dekat sekolah mereka bukan kedai kopi yang selalu dibicarakan Kai. Alasan ekspresi itu adalah kedai itu tidak buka sehingga ia tidak bisa mencari gelang peraknya yang jatuh pasti di kedai itu. Krystal dan Xiumin sudah kehilangan akal untuk menghilangkan ekspresi itu.

"Kai-ya, jangan cemberut seperti itu kau pasti bisa menemukan gelang itu"

"Benar kata Xiumin, jangan cemberut seperti itu lagi"

Kai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua temannya yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya seperti ini. Ia khawatir karena gelang itu dan alasan kenapa kedai kopi keluarga Oh itu tidak buka. Helaan nafas keluar lagi di mulutnya, ia menggendong tasnya dan berjalan keluar kedai dengan malas-malasan, meninggalkan kedua temannya yang tidak mengejar dirinya, mereka berpikir mungkin Kai perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Meskipun ia minum kenapa ia tidak semangat sama sekali, apa karena tidak minum kopi di kedai atau tidak melihat anak barista itu?

"Kau yang memakai tas berwarna merah dan mantel hitam"

Sepertinya itu dirinya. Ia menatap sekeliling, hanya dirinya yang memaKai tas merah dan mentel hitam, tapi kalau itu memang panggilan untuknya kenapa orang itu tidak menyebut namanya.

"Kau yang menatap sekeliling, berseragam SMA, tas merah, hitam kombinasi putih, mantel hitam yang panjang sampai ke lutut"

Semakin jelas itu dirinya. Kai menolehkan kepalanya. Orang yang memanggilnya adalah anak barista itu-Sehun. Laki-laki berkulit albino itu menghampirinya, memberikannya sebah iPod berwarna merah muda miliknya menjelaskan kenapa iPod ini bisa ada di tangannya, "Kau menjatuhkannya tadi saat turun dari halte bus"

"Gomawo" ucap Kai menerima iPod itu dengan senyum manisnya. Sehun membalasnya dengan isyarat anggukan yang sama seperti waktu itu. Mereka saling melempar pandang sambil tersenyum, pandangan bersahabat yang sangat hangat bahkan Kai bisa merasakannya, benar-benar hangat dan menghipnotisnya.

"Kenapa kedaimu tidak buka?" tanya Kai selama perjalanan pulang mereka. Sehun menawarinya berjalan bersama karena rumah mereka satu arah hanya berbeda gang saja, jangan tanya betapa Kai senang sekali hari ini.

"Appaku memiliki urusan pribadi. Mungkin kami buka besok"

Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, Kai tidak mungkin menanyai urusan apa? Judulnya saja sudah urusan pribadi pasti cukup private. Sehun juga cukup bingung ingin menanyai apa.

"Itu gang rumahku" ucap Kai menunjuk belokan kanan menuju rumahnya sedangkan Sehun masih harus tetap lurus sebelum belok ke kiri menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari kedai kopinya.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku dan memungut iPodku" ucap Kai kembali tersenyum manis. Lagi-lagi Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum hangat yang akan selalu Kai ingat.

"Kau bisa mampir di rumahku?" tawaran itu tiba-tiba muncul di otak Kai. Entah keberanian darimana ia bisa menawarkan hal itu. Sehun menggeleng dan kembali berjalan lurus menuju rumahnya untuk memasak soup yang sudah ia janjikan pada Siwon.

"YA! Apa kedaimu akan buka besok? Aku akan memesan espresso buatanmu"

Sehun memberhentikan langkahnya mendengar suara yang sangat jelas terlihat bahwa orang itu sangat cerewet. Ia berbalik menatap Kai yang tersenyum penuh harap agar ucapannya bisa terkabul.

"Aku tidak janji kedaiku akan buka besok dan bisa membuatkanmu espresso dan jangan panggil aku dengan 'YA' aku punya nama, Oh Sehun itu namaku"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia kembali berjalan ke rumahnya meninggalkan Kai yang masih berdiri di tempat. Ia terkejut mendapat nama pria itu secara cuma-cuma. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan pekikan suaranya, terlalu senang dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap kagum berangkas yang di katakan Seunghyun. Berangkas yang benar-benar besar, mewah, dan cukup canggih.

"Kenapa kau memiliki berangkas seperti ini?" tanya Siwon penasaran dan masih takjud dengan berangkas ini. Seunghyun tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang pasti keluar dari mulut setiap orang mengenai kenapa ia memiliki berangkas ini.

"Kau tahukan sebelum memulai bisnis ini aku sudah memiliki bisnis kopi bubuk, aku menyimpan beberapa resepku di sini dan kau juga bisa menyimpan resep itu di sini" jawab Seunghyun menatap tas Siwon yang berisi resep dari setiap minuman kopi yang di buatnya. Matanya benar-benar lapar melihat tas itu.

"Apa tidak berlebihan? Ini hanya sebuah buku bi-"

"Itu bukan buku biasa" potong Seunghyun menolak ucapan Siwon tentang buku lapuk tapi menurutnya seperti kepingan emas berharga, "Kau tidak mengerti juga? Kopi buatanmu cukup melegenda, orang-orang pasti bertanya bagaimana caramu membuatnya dan akhirnya resep itu menjadi sangat berharga. Pikirkan kalau ada orang yang mengetahui resepmu, bisnismu akan hancur karena banyak orang akan menirunya"

Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengar bayangan Seunghyun soal resepnya jika terbongkar, ia tidak takut atau khawatir sama sekali dengan semua bayangan Seunghyun, menurutnya itu cukup konyol hingga membuatnya tertawa, "Aku tidak merasa takut dengan bayanganmu. Malahan aku ingin berbagi rahasia itu, bukankah lebih baik jika kita bisa sukses dan belajar bersama? Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan"

Seunghyun mengangkat alisnya sedikit risih dengan sikap 'baik' kakak sekaligus sahabatnya ini. Kenapa juga ia bisa betah dengan teman yang memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda dengannya? Helaan nafas sebenarnya ingin keluar tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan.

"Terserahlah, tapi kau mau menyimpan buku itu di sini? Berangkas ini menggunakan password angka tapi aku sudah menggantinya nanti menggunakan sidik jari dan wajahmu"

Siwon terkejut mendengarnya, sebenarnya cukup berlebihan tapi mata Seunghyun yang penuh harap meluluhkannya dan membuat dirinya bersedia menyimpan resep ini serta menggunakan wajahnya sebagai password berangkas ini.

"Geurae, aku akan menyimpannya"

.

.

.

Sehun melirik jam dinding rumahnya yang terus berdetak menunjukan angka 8 malam lewat sepuluh menit. Ayahnya terlambat pulang 10 menit, itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir karena Siwon adalah orang yang sangat maniak dengan disiplin manamungkin ia terlambat. Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi Siwon dan Seunghyun sedang bicara bisnis pasti sedikit lebih lama dari perkiraan Siwon. Soup yang dijanjikan sudah matang, bahkan masih panas.

"Appa eodiya?" gumam Sehun menatap ponselnya yang tidak menampilkan satupun pesan dari Siwon. Ia menekan tombol gagang telfon berwarna hijau untuk menghubunginya. Hanya mesin penjawab yang membalas panggilannya.

"Mungkin mereka berbicara cukup lama dan serius hingga memakan waktu banyak" gumam Sehun dan kembali menatap jam dinding rumahnya yang berputar cukup lambat.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang ia dengar adalah suara getar ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping kepalanya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel, menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkannya di telinga kanannya.

"Yeoboseo?"

" _Sehun-ah…"_

Sehun segera membuka matanya menyadari itu suara Siwon yang cukup mengerikan, terdengar serak dan ketakutan.

"Appa! Appa eodiya?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Siwon terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab dengan suara sangat pelan. "Mwo? Bersuara sedikit keras" pinta Sehun panik. Ia bangun dari duduknya, menghiraukan soup buatannya yang mungkin sudah tidak enak lagi di makan, pikirannya hanya terfokus pada suara Siwon yang tidak terdengar.

" _Molla… aku hanya melihat warna abu-abu dan pengap"_

"Appa jangan khawatir… aku akan ke sana, ke rumah Choi ahjussi" ucap Sehun pelan, memberitahu Siwon supaya tidak khawatir dan panik. Apa yang terjadi dengan ayahnya semalam, kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini? Yang bisa menjawab hanya seseorang bernama Choi Seunghyun, orang terakhir yang bersama Siwon.

.

.

.

Seunghyun menerima handuk basah yang cukup hangat untuk mengompres luka lebam di pelipisnya serta sudut bibirnya. Lebam seperti pukulan serta ruangan pribadinya yang sangat acak-acakan.

"Siapa yang menghajar anda sampai seperti ini?" tanya seorang polisi berperawakan sedikit tinggi dan gendut. Seunghyun menggerakan bibirnya tapi sedikit sulit karena lebam di mulutnya.

"Siwon… Oh Siwon"

Pria yang duduk di samping Seunghyun memberhentikan tangannya yang sedang meremas handuk putih untuk mengompres luka Seunghyun, pria itu-Park Yoochun salah satu dari tiga sahabat pecinta kopi, Siwon, Seunghyun dan Yoochun. Ia sedikit tidak percaya mendengar Siwon yang membuat ulah seperti ini.

"Dia menghajarku dan memaksaku membuka berangkas itu yang berisi resep kopiku. Dia pasti sedang di dalam" ucap Seunghyun menunjuk berangkas berwarna abu-abu sedikit biru itu. Polisi mendekati berangkas itu yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup, mereka membukanya dan benar apa yang di katakan Seunghyun… Siwon di sana. Duduk meringkuk kebingungan dengan keadaan sekitar. Polisi mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya pada Siwon.

"Anda kami tahan atas tuduhan pencurian dan penyiksaan dengan korban Choi Seunghyun-ssi"

Siwon mengernyit bingung, heran mendengar semua perkataan polisi di hadapannya ini. Sepertinya ia tidak melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada Seunghyun. Polisi mengeluarkan sebuah borgol, memborgol tangan Siwon, menggiringnya keluar bersama beberapa polisi yang menjaganya.

Di luar rumah Seunghyun, sudah banyak orang mengelilinginya karena mendengar sirena mobil polisi di pagi hari seperti ini menarik perhatian. Sehun yang baru datang terkejut melihat krumunan ini, ia segera mendekat untuk masuk tapi di halangi beberapa polisi.

"Appaku ada di dalam biarkan aku masuk aku anaknya" ucap Sehun meminta ijin pada polisi. Polisi tetap diam di tempat, tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang sekarang ingin menangis. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Ayahnya.

Pria yang ia khawatirkan keluar, pandangan pria itu kosong dan nampak linglung melihat sekeliling. Ribuan pertanyaan keluar secara tiba-tiba di kepalanya, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Ayahnya dan kenapa Ayahnya di borgol seperti penjahat? Ia masih terus berusaha menembus krumunan polisi tapi sangat sulit.

"Appa! APPA! Uri Appa… APPA!" teriak Sehun memanggilnya. Siwon menengok kanan kiri, pandangannya bertemu dengan Sehun yang masih sibuk menembus krumanan polisi yang menahannya.

"Nae adel… adel…" lirih Siwon melihat anaknya seperti ingin menangis dan bertanya kenapa dirinya bisa seperti ini. Pertanyaan itu juga muncul dalam pikirannya, kenapa ia bisa seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi semalam benar-benar tidak ia ingat sama sekali.

"Uri appa… APPA!"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Next Chapter)**

" **Dia mencurinya"**

" **Geotjimal!"**

…

" **Apa selama ini aku minum kopi dari hasil curian?"**

" **APPA BUKAN PENCURI!"**

…

" **A… a… ahjussi"**

" **Malto andwae…"**

…

" **Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau berkhianat pada sahabatmu?! KENAPA?"**

" **Mianhae"**

…

" **Aku tidak bisa kehilangan apapun lagi"**

" **Kajima!"**


End file.
